


Crying from the Cat's Eye

by Destielismylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel and Cats, Cats, putting a cat down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves cats, but there comes a time when every good thing must end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying from the Cat's Eye

Dean learns quickly that Cas loves cats. Big ones, small ones, lots of fur, not so much fur. Cas is a sucker for their cute looks and soft purrs. So when Cas looks at Dean and asks if he can bring one into the bunker, who is he to say no. So it begins at one cat, which slowly turns into two, and then before you know it, there are 10 cats crowding the bunker.

They’re a bit of a hassle, the amount of food they have to buy now for the cats is outrageous, and Cas only likes to buy the fancy stuff, meaning that there’s even more money being spent than what they have. Cas is an expert at shooting pool by now, and all the money he wins goes towards the cats, and even then Dean has to chip in some.

But there comes a day when Cas can’t find one of the cats. They’re searching for the tiny Scottish fold that Cas got several months ago when they find him. Scotty (as dubbed by Dean) is laying behind the couch and is breathing heavier than anything should have the right to.

Dean is instantly worried and even as Cas starts trying to coax Scotty out from behind the couch, Dean is looking where the closest veterinary clinic is that they can get Scotty in fast.

Cas manages to move the heavy breathing cat and both Dean and Cas hurry into the Impala, Cas holding Scotty on his lap as he tries to calm him with small strokes and even trying to infuse even a little bit of grace that he doesn’t have into every touch. The 20 minute drive to the office takes longer than it should and Cas is quiet as he looks down at the tiny grey cat laying in his lap. When they get to the clinic, they’re put in a room quickly, and both men are standing around Scotty and trying to keep him calm and to slow his breathing as best they can.

A doctor comes in, something along the line of Dr. Rhodes, and she checks Scotty with the usual list of checking his heart rate and listening to his lungs. When she sees the rapid movements of Scotty’s chest, her jaw sets and Dean knows that the new isn’t going to be anything good.

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’ shoulder and the other man moves closer to Dean, trying to take some strength from him as the doctor is still examining Scotty. The doctor looks up from her ministrations and focuses on Cas, seeing as he’s the one that needs more comfort, assuming that Cas is automatically Scotty’s rightful owner.

And just as Dean thought, the news isn’t good. Scotty has pneumonia and his lungs are filled with fluid and he can’t get enough air. Cas knows that isn’t good, and Cas also knows that they don’t have enough money to go through any sort of treatment for him, but Cas doesn’t know what else they could do to ease the tiny kitten’s suffering.

However, Dean knows what needs to happen and he knows that Cas isn’t going to like it one bit. Cas loves each and every one of his cats, but Scotty especially because of his tiny ears.

“What… what do we have to do?” Cas asks hesitantly. He almost knows what the doctor is going to say but he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Well, from the options you’ve given me, there’s not really anything that we can do. I mean, we could try antibiotics, but little Scotty here will still have trouble breathing for the rest of his lift. It’ll just be an issue of how long he can last at this point.” The doctor says matter-of-factly and as kindly as she can, but it still doesn’t help Cas.

Dean looks at Cas, at how wet his eyes are and how much he’s trying to hold back in front of the doctor, and Dean can’t help but pull Cas in further and says “We really only have one option at this point, I guess. We don’t want him to suffer.” Dean sighs and looks at Cas and knows that neither of them can hold on for much longer. “Can we have a few minutes to say goodbye?” Dean asks.

“Of course,” the doctor says. “I’ll be back in a little while.” As she leaves the room, she adds on “It’s honestly for the best. It may not seem like it now, but it’s the better option for him.”

As soon as the door shuts, Cas falls to the table and puts his arms around Scotty, trying not to close in around him too much in case that could hurt the kitten more. Dean swipes the tears from his own face and puts his hand on Cas’ back and rubs back and forth to try and comfort the other man.

Dean can hear Cas’ quiet words and he can’t help the tears as they fall when he hears Cas mutter “We love you so much. You’ve been such a good boy and we just want you to be okay. I love you so much. Dena loves you so much. Sam loves you so much. You are the best kitten we could ask for baby boy. Me and Dean love you so much.”

The doctor knocks and Cas straightens after kissing Scotty on the top of his head. Dean leans down to press his own forehead to Scotty’s as he says “Cas is right. We both love you so much.” And Dean stands up and Cas leans right into his arms.

The doctor had prepared both injections and as she inserts the first needle, Cas presses his face into Dean’s neck and Dean watches as Scotty’s eyes close and it’s almost as if Scotty went to sleep. Scotty looks so peaceful and as the second injection is inserted, he hears a sob from Cas and puts his arms around him more so, hugging his to his chest as tight as he can.

The doctor takes her stethoscope and listens as Scotty’s heart slows down and then finally stops. She pets Scotty’s head and says “It’s done. You guys are welcome to take him wherever you want, or we can take him off your hands if you need.”

“We’ll take him ourselves. Thank you.” Dean says as the doctor leaves. “Cas you want to grab him and I’ll get everything set up?” Cas nods against Dean’s chest and holds on for another second as Dean tries to go to the front desk to pay.

The ride home is silent, both men with a hand on Scotty as they pet his soft fur and if there are a few wet spots from tears, neither of them say a thing. They finally make it home and Dean finds a shovel and digs a small hole for him. Cas lays Scotty in the hole, and he takes the shovel and throws dirt over the grey kitten, his tears falling as Dean stands beside him and lets loose a few tears. When Cas is done, they both go back into the bunker and settle on the couch, laying on each other as the other cats come settle around Dean and Cas, snuggling together for comfort in their loss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the beginning of this after putting my own cat down and I just needed to finish it and put my emotions into words. Thanks for reading.


End file.
